


PAYPHONE番外

by stakiiwen



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stakiiwen/pseuds/stakiiwen





	PAYPHONE番外

金容仙晚上回家把钥匙插进孔里就感觉有点不太对劲，打开门一看惊喜得想大叫，因为她看到那双属于文星伊的军靴!

 

兴奋地跑进卧室，文星伊正在床上呼呼大睡呢。

 

这家伙，估计都没有好好睡过一觉吧!

 

金容仙放轻脚步走过去跪坐在文星伊旁边看着她的睡颜。

 

真是，又瘦了，到底有没有好好吃饭!老是骗我！看来得好好给她补补。

 

金容仙一边打着小算盘一边情不自禁地抚上了文星伊的脸庞，心里的幸福都快要溢出来了。忍不住俯身落下一个吻，不够……再亲一下……嗯，还不够……再亲……

 

突然金容仙被一股力往下拉，重心不稳倒在文星伊身上。

 

抬头一看，文星伊已经半坐起来，一脸坏笑地看着金容仙，慵懒的开口，“这么急的嘛？嗯？宝贝。”

 

看到心上人近在咫尺的脸和久违的充满磁性的嗓音，金容仙也不打算矜持了，跨坐在文星伊腰上，圈上她的脖子，蹭了蹭她，

 

“嗯～星，我好想你哦～”

 

“宝贝，我也想你啊”

 

“怎么可以回来了？”

 

“最近战局稳定，我又立了功，上级就准许请假了，有半个月呢”

 

“什么啊～才半个月”金容仙撅嘴表示不满。

 

文星伊见状，就想安慰她一下所以吻了上去，结果，一发不可收拾。

 

许是两人太久没见，这一吻从开始的温柔缠绵渐渐地被掌握主动权的文星伊搞得粗暴起来，两唇不断触碰又分离，两人的身体也越来越近，直到金容仙快要喘不过气 抵着文星伊的肩膀微起身，这一吻才结束。金容仙的头靠在文星伊肩上，她粗重呼吸近在耳旁，文星伊感觉自己全身都要燃烧起来了。

 

无法再忍了!现在就要她!现在!

 

文星伊拉开金容仙，一边吻着锁骨一边动手解开她的衣服，随着文星伊的舔吻和啃咬，金容仙也情不自禁地吻上文星伊的发顶，长久以来的思念如洪水般爆发 ，她开口道“星啊，我好想你……”有些颤抖的语调挑动了文星伊压抑了太久的兽性。文星伊一个翻身将她压在身下，衣服也索性不用解的了，直接撕开!裤子也扯下!

 

一瞬，金容仙美好的身躯一览无余，文星伊一直以来引以为傲的自制力在此刻荡然无存，明明这胴体看过那么多次了，每次看还是不能控制住自己，真是要疯了!

 

金容仙暴露的躯体接触到微凉的空气，不禁有些靠近文星伊，这让文星伊更加疯狂，一个又一个的吻落在敏感点，容仙满足的发出喟叹“嗯～啊～星呐……嗯……”

 

情人动情的呼唤就是最好的催情剂，文星伊不费力地解开了金容仙的内衣扣子，把它扯下扔到一旁，手掌覆上容仙胸前的柔软，指尖捻住红缨揉按，又侧首含入她的耳垂轻咬，激得身下那人越发难耐的开始不自觉的摆动腰肢。

 

“哈～星～星啊～我……要你……哈～快点……”

 

文星伊的听到她的催促，把手往下行走，摸到下面一片潮湿，一看，那块布料已经湿透，连下面的床单也都被渗透。文星伊看着这人被自己挑逗成这样，笑得很开心。“宝贝，你怎么这么湿啊～”

 

文星伊也知道不能再等了，她们都需要彼此来填满对方的空虚。

 

一把扯下她的内裤，食指指腹触到那点按下，中指在穴口周围打转，不时朝里浅浅地戳刺。耳边恋人的呻吟声愈发甜腻，邀请着文星伊更进一步的进入，文星伊仰首轻吻容仙，在穴口徘徊许久的手指打了个转，食指朝内推进，没入。

 

也许是太久没有历经性事，容仙有些难以适应地低吟一声，抓住星伊衣角的手也猛地使劲，将星伊的上衣褪下一大半，咬上了她的肩膀。

 

文星伊越来越剧烈地振荡着手，容仙的身子也随着动作摇摆，一前一后使得手指一下比一下更加深入，她的呻吟和喘息也重起来，“啊嗯～啊～星啊～嗯……嗯……好舒服……嗯……”

 

“宝贝，你也太紧了！嗯？”

 

“嗯……还不是……还不是…因为你…嗯…我们上次……做……都…都是九个月……前了…哈…”

 

“容仙……容仙……，我爱你，我爱你……”

 

快感一阵又一阵地袭来，金容仙有些承受不住的扯紧了身下的床单，双腿也有些发麻无力，文星伊察觉到了她即将要到欲望的顶峰，配合着内里的收缩加速了抽送。

 

突然，弓起的身子开始剧烈的抽搐和痉挛，内壁猛地往里吸，紧紧咬住文星伊的手指不让它们往外走，接着金容仙一声长叹“啊～”一股液体也随即喷出。

 

文星伊把手指抽出，一边不停一下又一下地轻啄着容仙的嘴角以示安慰，一边抚着她的背给她顺气。

 

“宝贝，好点了吗？”

 

“嗯～”

 

“那我继续喽？”

 

“嗯？还要啊”

 

“这才刚开始呢，宝贝， 那么 ，准备好了吗 ”

 

金容仙的等等还没说出口，文星伊就强硬地再次吻上她，舌头在里面横扫一通后退出，金容仙刚喘一口气就被刺激得尖叫出声。

 

原来文星伊打开她的双脚，架到自己肩上，她的舌头灵活的在花核打转，吮吸，金容仙越发舒服得一次比一次更大声的叫着。接着，文星伊将舌头滑进更多些，大面积的舔上她的花苞，配合着上下滑动。

 

金容仙刚刚才过了高潮，身子就敏感，又受这刺激，只觉得头脑意识恍散，下面那处不断地被贯穿，仿佛不是自己的了。“啊～星……再深一点……我要……更多……啊～啊～”

 

听到爱人的要求，文星伊立刻采取措施，将手指也送入金容仙体内快速抽插，舌头也加速打转吸入蜜液。另只手也没闲着，抚摸着那傲人的山峰，时不时也揉搓那顶端。双重刺激再次把金容仙送上云端，很快，她再次喷了。这次量更大，有些残留在了星伊脸上，金容仙有些羞赧，伸手想帮她擦拭，文星伊撇开头，邪笑道“不要用手，用嘴，宝贝”金容仙抬手软绵绵的打了她一下，不过还是有些害羞地照做了。

 

“不行了，星～我好累”

 

“知道了，我们去洗澡吧”

 

“嗯，抱我去吧，没力气了……”

 

文星伊看着瘫在床上的容仙，宠溺地摇摇头，一个公主抱将她捞起，走向卧室。

 

不过，金容仙很快发现，这是个错误的决定，她低估了文星伊这位军人的体力……

 

文星伊在浴室又要了她一次，好不容易洗完澡上床要睡了，文星伊又蹭了上去，说是就抱抱，亲亲就好了 ，结果又控制不住……要了三次……

 

在最后金容仙昏睡过去的最后一刻，瞟向床头的闹钟，五点十分。

 

 

 

 

接下来的半个月，文星伊似乎不知道节制这两个字的意思，她们基本每天都要做，把容仙累得都快下不了床，不过容仙还是原谅她了。文星伊是军人，现在又是战争时候，两个见面的时间从来都是不可预知的，上次见面都是九个月前的事了。想到这些，容仙就放任了文星伊欲求不满的行为。

 

在文星伊要启程的前天晚上，容仙窝在文星伊怀里，许是又要分开了，有些悲伤的气息在空气中弥漫着。两人有一搭没一搭的聊着。

 

“星，我听新闻上说我们的军队把敌军打到外围了，大家都在说战争就要结束了呢？是真的吗，是不是战争结束你就会回来呢？”

 

“嗯，虽然还没完全有把握，但是我们已经掌握主动权了，只要这场战打赢了，我就退役回来，司令已经答应我的退役请求了。”

 

“真的吗!!!太好了，星，你要说话算话哦，不然我会揍你的!”

 

“不骗你”

 

“你知道吗，辉人要结婚了，我陪她去订了婚纱，看到一套好漂亮的，我……我想……穿给你看呢”

 

“宝贝，会有这一天的，等我回来，我们就结婚，你要穿上最美的婚纱做我文星伊的新娘!”

 

“嗯，我等你!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

文星伊，我等你，

过去我一直在等你，以后也会一直等你，

等你娶我，我的婚纱，只为你一人穿。

 

 

THE END


End file.
